equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snips and Snails/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer criticizes the gym decorations EG.png Snips holding streamers EG.png Snails wrestling with balloon EG.png Snails falling over EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer reading the clipboard EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Snips and Snails wrapped in streamers EG.png Sunset unwrapping Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Snails with his camera phone EG.png Snips with his camera phone EG.png Snips and Snails sneaking around EG.png Snails recording Twilight EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png Snips and Snails snickering EG.png Snips and Snails filming Twilight EG.png Snips recording Twilight EG.png Snips and Snails high five EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Snips and Snails dancing EG.png Snips and Snails caught dancing EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Snips and Snails in school hallway EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Snips and Snails sneak into Fall Formal EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Twilight chasing Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails running with kidnapped Spike EG.png Snips and Snails running past Trixie EG.png Snips and Snails exiting the school EG.png Twilight sees Snips around the corner EG.png Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Snips and Snails puzzled EG.png Snips and Snails release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Snips and Snails startled by Sunset's orders EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Rainbow Dash and Snips crown tug of war EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png Rainbow Dash tosses the crown to Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Snips with the crown EG.png Pinkie Pie takes the crown from Snips EG.png Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png Twilight throws the crown away EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Snips and Snails transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer in front of the school EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png Snips and Snails with bricks and cement EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Supporting_characters_on_the_school_quad_EG2.png Big_Mac,_CMC,_Snips,_and_Snails_in_photograph_EG2.png Trixie_photobomb_EG2.png Students_behind_the_cafeteria_doors_EG2.png Aria_Blaze_standing_among_CHS_students_EG2.png The_Dazzlings_sing_to_the_students_EG2.png Snips agitated on yellow background EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png I am gonna get more punch.png Adagio feigning concern EG2.png Some kind of underlying tension.png Used too much grape juice.png It's not the fruit punch it's us.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Snips and Snails rapping on stage EG2.png They call me MC snips.png Snips rapping in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png I'm DJ snazzy snails.png Snails rapping in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png My favorite color is orange.png MC Snips pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Snips can't think of a rhyme with orange EG2.png DJ Snazzy Snails backs Snips up EG2.png MC Snips recovers EG2.png Represent.png Snips and Snails falling apart on stage EG2.png Snips and Snails finish rapping EG2.png Rappers Snips and Snails EG2.png Snips and Snails high-five EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight worried about Flash Sentry EG2.png Snips and Snails on the catwalk EG2.png Snips and Snails about to sabotage Rainbooms EG2.png Snips and Snails follow Fluttershy with the spotlight EG2.png Snips and Snails still sabotaging Fluttershy EG2.png Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png Bulk Biceps blows Snips and Snails away EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png 'Differing trailer shots' Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Snips, Snails and Diamond Tiara wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Bluebird_flying_past_bus_EG4.png Campers_watching_Gloriosa_and_Timber_EG4.png Gloriosa_walks_down_the_gazebo_steps_EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walking to their tents EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_back_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Spike jumps into Fluttershy's arms EG4.png Snips hugging Snails with fright EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa EG4.png Snips forgot his toothbrush EG4.png Close-up on Snips' teeth EG4.png Gloriosa a little grossed out EG4.png Snails "I'm scared of the dark!" EG4.png Snails cowering next to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png Rarity discovers gem dust in the lake water EG4.png Rarity running onto the destroyed dock EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Twilight, Snips, and Snails approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Timber Spruce compliments Twilight's lantern EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png What we've been able to do here.png Make her embarce the new magic.png Not that she has any.png Snips and Snails filling balloons with water EG4.png Snips and Snails feign innocence as Gloriosa floats by EG4.png She looks different.png Snips and Snails suspicious of Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png She looks taller.png Transformed Gloriosa appears at Camp Everfree EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa making an announcement EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Brambles covering the screen EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy continues to menace the campers EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png Snips falling over next to Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and Snips laughing EG4.png Bulk Biceps handing his drink to Snails EG4.png Bulk Biceps snapping his fingers EG4.png Bulk Biceps starts to dance EG4.png Bulk Biceps dancing fancily EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic CHS students hiding in fear from Juniper Montage EGS3.png CHS students hiding behind the smartphone stand EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) A Fine Line Snips and Snails playing a handheld video game EGDS2.png Snips and Snails playing a game seriously EGDS2.png Snips and Snails in the slowly-moving line of people EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Big Mac, Snips, Snails, and Trixie in the RPG club EGDS4.png Big McIntosh rolling several dice EGDS4.png Applejack joins the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the hip-hop club EGDS4.png Overpowered CHS students walking through the school hall EGDS5.png Blue Crushed Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack on the beach EGDS19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Schedule Swap CHS students in wood shop class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Run to Break Free Snails throws paper airplane; Snips crashes into Trixie EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash dodging Trixie's flying cards EGDS42.png Rainbow ducks under Snails' paper airplane EGDS42.png Rainbow time cannot hold me down EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In View of front of the security line EGDS47.png Festival goers in line at nacho truck EGDS47.png Pinkie presents the photo booth line EGDS47.png Rarity and AJ appear behind Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png Watermelody crawls away from Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png Pinkie stuffs more nachos in her mouth EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png Find the Magic The Dazzlings singing on stage EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to an emotionless crowd EGDS48.png Many faceless people in festival crowd EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata giving the crowd life EGDS48.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Trixie, Snips, and Snails follow Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful and Smart" EGDS12a.png Trixie has a question for Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie shouting "the library!" EGDS12a.png Trixie running toward the library EGDS12a.png Rarity disturbed by rainbow-haired Derpy EGDS12b.png Snips and Snails wearing rainbow wigs EGDS12b.png Text Support Snips and Snails covered in cupcake frosting CYOE3.png Snips and Snails smiling at Pinkie Pie CYOE3.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Flash Sentry rehearsing lines on stage CYOE6.png Twilight and Flash watch Snips and Snails laugh CYOE6.png Snips and Snails looking offended CYOE6.png Snips "props ain't our job" CYOE6.png Sunset Shimmer accusing Snips and Snails CYOE6.png Sunset Shimmer scolding Snips and Snails CYOE6.png Snips feeling embarrassed CYOE6.png Sunset glares at Snips and Snails again CYOE6.png Snips and Snails looking embarrassed CYOE6.png Sunset "the play is about magic dancing boots" CYOE6.png Rarity overhears Sunset Shimmer on stage CYOE6.png Rarity "pilfered my bedazzled boot" CYOE6.png Snips and Snails simulate thunder and lightning CYOE6c.png All the World's Off Stage Snips and Snails tangled in stage ropes CYOE7.png Snips and Snails as backstage crew CYOE7.png Snips and Snails pulling on stage ropes CYOE7.png Snips and Snails pull harder on the ropes CYOE7.png Snips and Snails collapse on the floor CYOE7.png Sunset talking to Snips and Snails CYOE7.png Sunset "get the set across the stage" CYOE7.png Snips "it's like moving a ton of bricks" CYOE7.png Snips pointing at Shiny City backdrop CYOE7.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes CYOE7.png Sunset "there's gotta be a better way" CYOE7.png Snips complaining about Twilight's droid CYOE7a.png Snails "we're getting paid for this?" CYOE7a.png Snails scared of balloons CYOE7b.png Snips rubbing a balloon CYOE7b.png Balloon pops in Snips' hands CYOE7b.png Snips shouting in Snails' arms CYOE7b.png Micro Chips "simple machines do provide" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips writing down equations CYOE7c.png Snips and Snails confused by Micro Chips' jargon CYOE7c.png Snips and Snails looking completely lost CYOE7c.png Micro Chips continues his calculations CYOE7c.png Micro Chips explaining the problem CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer "no kidding" CYOE7c.png Snips "your face is an opposite vector" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips retorting against Snips CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "genetically predetermined arrangement" CYOE7c.png Snips stunned by Micro Chips' comeback CYOE7c.png Snails "oh, snap, Snips!" CYOE7c.png Snails shouting "burn!" at Snips CYOE7c.png Snips lowers his head in shame CYOE7c.png Opening Night Fluttershy watching play from backstage CYOE9.png Snails shoves Snips into Fluttershy CYOE9.png Applejack pulls Snips and Snails away CYOE9.png Snips and Snails roughhousing backstage CYOE9.png Snails shoves Snips into the stage ropes CYOE9.png AJ, Snips, and Snails see ropes get loose CYOE9.png Applejack getting an idea CYOE9a.png Applejack "I need a costume!" CYOE9a.png Snails "we only have one" CYOE9a.png Applejack, Snips, and Snails singing along CYOE9c.png Snips and Snails moved by the play CYOE9c.png Snips "do you believe in me, buddy?" CYOE9c.png Snips and Snails hugging and crying CYOE9c.png Iris out on Snips and Snails CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and students at after-party CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle busting a move CYOE10b.png Snips shoves cookie into Snails' mouth CYOE10c.png Snails shoves cookie into Snips' mouth CYOE10c.png Equestria Girls and friends at after-party CYOE10c.png Video slide of Snips and Snails on ground CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Wake-Up! Sunset and Pinkie having a sugar rush CYOE11c.png Snails and unnamed girl catch Spike CYOE11c.png Sunset "let's never sleep ever again!" CYOE11c.png Sunset Shimmer holding up Pinkie Pie CYOE11c.png Lost and Pound Bon Bon and Lyra at the music festival CYOE14.png More teens around the music festival CYOE14a.png Rarity shoves boys aside as she runs away CYOE14a.png Festival goers watching Rarity run away CYOE14a.png Accountibilibuddies Snips, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie CYOE15.png Applejack and Snips sitting together CYOE15c.png Snips talking to Applejack CYOE15c.png Snips bitter at hearing Snails' name CYOE15c.png Snips tossing his hat on the ground CYOE15c.png Snips looking very depressed CYOE15c.png Snips "he just abandoned me" CYOE15c.png Applejack feeling sorry for Snips CYOE15c.png Applejack "at least we have each other" CYOE15c.png Snips walking away from Applejack CYOE15c.png Snips picking up his hat again CYOE15c.png Snips "I'm all alone" CYOE15c.png Snips being overdramatic CYOE15c.png Applejack looking annoyed CYOE15c.png Snips pointing at Applejack CYOE15c.png Snips "my new best friend?" CYOE15c.png Snips "I understand" CYOE15c.png Applejack "I'll be your best friend" CYOE15c.png Snips running past Applejack CYOE15c.png Snips reuniting with Snails CYOE15c.png Snails "what do you mean, Snips?" CYOE15c.png Snails "I've been looking everywhere" CYOE15c.png Dirk Thistleweed appears behind Snails CYOE15c.png Dirk Thistleweed "you guys know Snails?" CYOE15c.png Dirk "the funniest fella I ever done met!" CYOE15c.png Dirk Thistleweed "do the thing!" CYOE15c.png Snails makes fart noises with his armpit CYOE15c.png Snips, Snails, and Dirk laughing together CYOE15c.png Snips and Snails looking excited CYOE15c.png Dirk Thistleweed and his band performing CYOE15c.png Dirk Thistleweed playing the guitar CYOE15c.png Snips, Snails, and AJ watch Dirk perform CYOE15c.png Snips "never leave me alone again!" CYOE15c.png Snips and Snails hugging again CYOE15c.png Applejack "still right here" CYOE15c.png The Road Less Scheduled Twilight and Spike at the music festival CYOE16.png Twilight sees her phone on Bulk's chest CYOE16.png Twilight walks away from Bulk, Snips, and Derpy CYOE16.png Bulk, Snips, and Derpy continue dancing CYOE16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Best Meanie.png Sunset Shimmer's photo in an old yearbook EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Equestria Girls and Trixie on the beach together EGFF.png Trixie badmouthing Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie holding another smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie standing on the beach steps EGFF.png Snips and Snails carrying Trixie's stuff EGFF.png Trixie, Snips, and Snails leaving the beach EGFF.png Front exterior of Canterlot High School EGFF.png Memory of Sunset's old yearbook photo EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Applejack looking at Micro Chips EGROF.png Applejack flinches at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Applejack cringes at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Applejack and Rarity entering the festival EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Rarity's line EGSBP.png Pinkie runs to tandem bike giveaway EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Music festival tandem bicycle giveaway EGSBP.png Sunset and Twilight see Pinkie is gone EGSBP.png Frosty Orange at Puffed Pastry's stand EGSBP.png Sunset runs past bike giveaway stand EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie stops by bike giveaway stand EGSBP.png Sunset near the bike giveaway stand EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer screams in frustration EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer storms away in anger EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer sees Snips approaching EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "cue Snips" EGSBP.png Sunset waiting for Snips to pass by EGSBP.png Snips "are you stage directing?" EGSBP.png Snips trips over; snow cone flies past Sandalwood EGSBP.png Snips trips over in front of Sunset EGSBP.png Snips "could've warned me" EGSBP.png Snips asks Sunset if she's a witch EGSBP.png Sunset "you didn't come up 'til later" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at the festival at sunset EGSBP.png Lyra and Bon Bon pass by holding hands EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Snips and Snails try to go backstage EGSBP.png Snails in front of the security guard EGSBP.png Snips presents poster to security guard EGSBP.png Guard refuses to let Snips and Snails by EGSBP.png Snips and Snails run away in tears EGSBP.png Snips, Snails, and teens outside the festival EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie approach the guard EGSBP.png Sunset running after crying Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Thick energy releases from Time Twirler EGSBP.png Magical energy explodes on the stage EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering and holding glowsticks EGSBP.png PostCrush beginning their concert EGSBP.png Equestria Girls dancing to True Original EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's reunion concert EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages